Forbidden Love: Heart vs Hollow
by MissTayKurosaki215
Summary: OCXIchigo... This story starts before the battle between the Captains and the Espada. Also it starts off before Orhime gets taken as well. So the oc gains soul reaper powers which unleash an enormous amount of spiritual pressure from within. What is her past? How will the Soul Society and Los Noches react to the new found power? Rated M: Sexuality in later chaps and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreams

I layed on my soft bed, looking up at the darkness of the ceiling thinking deeply. I was going to live a new life here in this small town known as Karakura. A flash of light brightened my dark room following a loud roar of thunder creating the powerful sound throughout the quiet room. For a moment, I close my eyes listening to the outside world. No cars could be heard, only the gloomy and depressing sound of the rain hitting the window with such a hard force.

I feared sleep. The repeating dreams that I have encountered haunt me and torment my emotions. What do they mean? Why is this happening to me? I always questioned the dream. A beautiful figure with the elements fluttering and floating around it is breathtaking and beautiful. Yet, it speaks words that I can't hear. Reaching for me but I run away; afraid to what might come if I touch this being. Then I wake up.

It's a daily routine for me. Tonight is the night I meet her again. My body refuses to fight any longer with me and soon I drift off to a deep slumber, letting the beautiful being capture my soul.


	2. Chapter 2: An unlikely meeting

Slowly as I awaken from the dream, feeling the warm summer sun hitting and warming my sun kissed skin. Forcing myself to get out of bed, I walked toward the window and peek through the curtains.

"Today is the last day of summer here." I mumbled, now unhappy as I drag my feet toward my new bathroom to shower.

After my long shower, I put on a dark purple shirt and black shorts. Of course my style is totally off to what is popular here but I'm not here to impress people. I soon after ate then ventured off into Karakura Town. I stopped ontop of a bridge and looked around at the peaceful scenery. That was when I decided to go visit my new school. Taking my smartphone out of my pocket, punching in the address to the new hell I would be facing.

Once I reached the large, tall, and grey building I began walking around observing the area. Suddenly, this eerie sad presense filling the air. Becoming abit werided out, I walked abit faster searching for away out. A piercing horrific cry rocked the ground before causing me to almost trip as I started to run. The next thing I know, whatever this monster was, grabbed me and lifted me up into the air. I was stunned to see what had it's hold on me. A pure white skull shapped into what seem to be bat or something. It's body was huge and muscular with a large whole in the middle of it's chest. I screamed and struggled, trying to fight off this beast but it was useless. I was going to die here.

"Ichigo!" A strong female voice yelled as she ran toward me. Next to her was a male who was tall well built and had odd orange hair. I noticed he was wearing a black kimono and held a large black sword. 'Yep I'm really going to die.' I thought and screamed as the monster began to squeeze my body. In a blink of an eye, he appeared next to the creatures arm and sliced it off in a swift manner. Soon I was relased and felt strong arms wrapped around my waist, catching me before I fell to my death. The last thing I remember before fainting, saying to my orange haired hero was:

"Pumpkin head."


	3. Chapter 3: We meet again

Slowly, I could feel myself become concious as my tired eyes fluttered open. I sat up slowly but suddenly a sharp pain shot up my right leg causing me to groan loudly in pain.

'Where the hell am I? Why am I injuired?' I thought as I rubbed my eyes when this familar female voice startled me.

"You're awake." She said with a soft smile on her face.

"Where am I?" I asked immediately then wondered why this woman before me looked so familar.

"You're in Ichigo's room getting treated for your wounds. His father is a doctor."

I remained quiet for a moment thinking about the name. 'Ichigo.' His name ment something in japanese. Strawberries, maybe? Shaking the thought off I turned my attention back to the female.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked running my fingers through my long jet black hair.

"Yes. You were involved in a car accident. You were hit pretty damn hard. Luckily, Ichigo and I were close by when it happened." She responded in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm Rukia by the way."

"Tay." I responded in a monotone voice. I wasn't sure if I should thank her or question her. I'm sure that last night a car didn't hit me. A monster attacked me. This was my first time meeting her and I didn't want to give the impression that I'm crazy which I'm not. My dark brown eyes glanced at the clock. Midnight it read and that is when I began to panic.

"Tay you really need to ge-" Rukia began but I cut her off.

"No. I'm sorry but I need to get home." I snapped abit too harshly as I limped my way toward the door. As soon as I opened it, I ran into the orange haired male. Ichigo? Ahh Pumpkin Head.

"Hey you have to-" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Why, because I shoved his ass out of the way. Abit hard too. I didn't know where that sudden burst of strength came from but I liked it.

"Hey!" Shouted the pissed off male. "You need to stay here until your wounds are healed, idiot!"

I turned aburptly and put my face close up to his.

"Like hell am I! I don't need your damn help." Suddenly a surge of exhaustion took over my new found energy and I had to lean against the wall, creating a space between us. This jerk didn't even notice my certain state and continued to scream at me. Whatever, I yelled back but that only worsened my state.

Rukia amerged from his room and slapped him right in the back of his head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo screamed at Rukia who stood with her arms crossed over her chest, gesturing toward me. So it seems my legs gave out on me during my screaming match with Ichigo. Oops, I didn't even notice. He sighed in frustration and left the house.

"Where is he going?" I asked as Rukia helped my to my feet. My lungs were on fire and my body ached. I don't think I'm going to be yelling for a while.

"To vent I guess." After that we both remained quiet as she helped me back into Ichigo's room. Rukia helped me into the bed and as soon as my head it the pillow. I was knocked out cold.


	4. Chapter 4: The hatelove relationships

I don't know how long I was out but all I know is that I woke up around the mid-afternoon on some day. My body was still pretty damn sore but not as bad the last time I was awake. When I woke up the smell of soup hit my nose like a bird against a glass window. Quickly sitting up, I grabbed the bowl and devoured it. It was so delicous and I was so hungry. How long was I out for?

After my meal, I got up and my leg didn't hurt any more. Werid, I thought as I climbed out of bed and walked toward the door. I was careful not to extert myself again but I was so full of energy that I couldn't help but move fast. Once I left the room, I began to take a tour of the home. It was nice. Small, roomy and a lot better than my place. God, I missed my bed. I was really glad that it was quiet. Just when I thought that I was safe to leave this loud thundering voice scares the crap out of me causing me to jump and fall right on my ass. Great. This tall figure with black hair spiked up and a stubby beard towered over me.

"Oh! You are awake my beautiful patient!" He exclaims happily. His happiness threw me off causing me to fall as I was trying to get up. I gave up and just leaned against the wall.

"I'm Ichigo's dad! You can call me daddy!" This grown ass man twirled around in a circle and smiled like a goof ball. I really wondered if he was gay.

"No thanks." I responded in a neutral tone causing him to frown.

"You're mean! Just like Ichigo!" He pouted and held out his hand toward me. I took his hand and sighed as he helped me to my feet.

"Don't compare me to that jackass! I snapped and "Daddy" laughed a deep loud one which annoyed me.

"You two are atleast very similar. I'm Isshin Kurosaki." He said with a smile as I glared at him.

"Oh you start school next week! I figured you lived alone so I made arrangements."

I muffled a thank you and headed toward the couch. Yet again, I quickly exerted all of my energy with this idiot. As soon as I dozed off, Ichigo came home. That familar husky voice soon began to haunt my dreams.

Ichigo's POV

A few days went on and it was very obvious that Tay did not want to be here and leave this hellhole. Trust me, I can relate. She witnessed me and my old man brawl and looked at us like we were idiots. One of my sisters, Karin, explained that it was how we show affection. Oh well, I can't argue with that.

Most of the time, Tay stares out of a window. She looks to be in a trance or something. Whatever, Its not like I care anyways. Every once in awhile I stare at her for a bit to long and she notices, giving me a grin every time she catches me. Damn bitch. I really want her to leave. She is very snappy which pisses me off and leads to us arguing. She wins all the damn time.

She and Rukia have been getting along. If I didn't know any better, Tay maybe Rukia's twin sister. The two act alike and share things in common. Great just what I need. Two Rukia's to give me a damn headache.

The next day, Tay was given the okay to leave. Finally, I can have my bed back. During the day, Tay would often play games with Yuzu and Karin whom have grown attacted to her. Yuzu asked if she could stay forever. In unison, Tay and I replied with a big fat no. That moment we glared at one another and looked away in frustration.

It was night when Tay left. Since Rukia and I were not sure why the hollow from before attacked her but we have an idea. I follow Tay, keeping my distance. After a while, she makes it home safely without any problems. It relieves me but I don't know why. This feeling annoys the hell out of me. Suddenly, I sensed the presence of a hollow and sigh. Quickly using my soul reaper badge, I hurry toward the damn thing before it has a chance to notice Tay.

~Author speaking. I would like to Thank those who have read my first story! You guys really put a smile on my face. I will continue to upload as many chapters that I can and as fast as I can. :) Tay's recovery was kinda boring but it all gets better and more interesting. I really want your thoughts and opinions. ^-^ Again I thank you and hope you spread the word and continue reading.~


	5. Chapter 5: The Change

God, It feels amazing to be out of that house. The night was cool and peaceful, engulfing my lungs with the fresh air. Taking the long way home was the best decision I ever made. Once I was home, a chill in the air caused me to shiver. It was that feeling when something bad was about to happen. Then a shrill scream filled the air and I quickly opened my door and slammed it shut, locking it and all.

"This can not be happening to me." I shouted in anger and slowly slid down the door hugging myself. I'm not a cryer to be honest. Even though this was the second time I heard this cry, it still frightened me.

A huge crash suddenly fill the room with dust and debris. Once it cleared, there was this huge hole in my house. What created that hole? Another monster like before. The mask was different but there was that same hole in the middle of its chest.

"Want... You." It roared loudly and I froze. Before it could grab me, Ichigo suddenly appeared. He quickly sliced his arm off which caused the monster to scream and vanish. Once again, this orange haired hero saved me.

"Are you okay?" He asked but then seemed to have notice something. "You can see me?"

I nodded slowly and blinked.

"I don't understand why you can see me but..." Ichigo pauses for a moment. I think he was thinking about something. Who knows but I needed answers.

"Maybe what?" I stood and glared at him. "Look, I don't know what that monster is or why it is after me but it all needs to stop." I demanded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who in the hell do you think you are bossing around?!" He blew up. I loved pissing him off.

"You dumbass! You are the only one I know who can kill those things! Do your job!"

"The hell I will! Don't boss me around you bitch!"

"Bitch! Really now! And that's coming from a dick!"

"Dick?!" We both went on and on, arguing and battling it out to see who would win the shouting match. We didn't even notice the hollow returning until he grabbed me. I screamed and tried to fight back but it was useless yet again. I hate being damsel in distress. I was starting to get pissed off again. I could hear Ichigo swear and thrust his sword forward, trying to stab the hollow. I closed my eyes but I felt something pierce my chest.

"No!" Ichigo shouted and quickly pulled the sword out of me. Then everything went black.

Ichigo's POV

After the dark purple light that suddenly appeared after I stabbed Tay disappeared, I could see the new soul reaper before me.

"Tay?" I asked slowly walking toward her.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She started to panic and I didn't know how to respond. Her spiritual pressure was so strong that I couldn't move.

"Answer me!" She demanded. "Why am I here if my body is in the hands of that monster?!" The Hollow was ready to attack after tossing Tay's body aside. I grabbed her and Flash Stepped toward her body.

"I will explain everything in time. Right now we have to defeat that hollow."

"We?! How in the hell am I suppose to do that?!" She exclaimed.

"Your Zanpakuto." I pointed to the sword by her hips and suddenly was pinned against the wall.

"Tay! Use it now!" I shouted but she hesitated. "Tay!"

With that, she pulled out her sword and a dark purple light engulfed her Zanpakuto. All I can think is, what the hell have I done?

~Author speaking! 100 views and counting in three days! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Thank you again my awesome!~


	6. Chapter 6: The agreement

At first, I thought I was dead but once I saw my body lying there without me in it. I thought that I was a ghost. Ichigo sure as hell wasn't giving me any answers. Yet this strange familar power consumes me. It feels amazing.

However, something is controlling me. This isn't me fighting. Ichigo. Rukia. Please, help me. Before I enter this horrific black hole.

Ichigo's POV

Once all of the smoke and light begin to disappear, I could see her. Tay, standing there with one all of the elements, engulfing her. She pointed her Zanpakuto toward the hollow and smirked. In a swift motion, she slashes the hollows head off. Her was so enormous that it reminded me of an Espada. Slowly walking toward her, I could feel her spiritual pressure declined so quickly. I caught her as she fainted the Rukia appeared infront of us.

"Atleast we know why there has been an increase of hollows." She said glancing at me. "Ichigo, did you turn her into a soul reaper?"

I nodded and Rukia sighed.

"I assume that the hollow got hold of her and used her as a shield?"

Again, I nodded.

"Well it was an accident but I don't know how the Soul Society will react to this. Since the war is brewing between Aizen and the Soul Society we must keep her safe. If Aizen finds out out her then we are screwed." With that the three of us walked back toward my place silent the whole way.

"Rukia," I began breaking the silence. "Why did you spiritual pressure feel so close to an Espada?"

"I don't know Ichigo. That is why I must go to the Soul Society and explain everything. Protect Tay with your life."

~Author Speaking! Sorry This chapter was so short. ._. I'm just trying to make sure my plan goes into motion! Thanks for reading! Chapter 7 will be coming up in a fee days! :D~


	7. Chapter 7: Aizen's Plan

Deep in Los Noches where the Espadas, Aizen, Gin, and Kaname stayed, sat around a large rectangler table. All ten Espada's were curious on why he would call such a meeting. Some chattered amongst one another and others remained silent.

Soon, Aizen walked toward the table and everyone grew silent. No one dared to speak, well they really couldn't. Aizen seems to enjoy emitting his spiritual pressure when arriving. Along by his side were Gin and Kaname, captians who had betrayed the Soul Society along with Aizen.

"This is an emergency meeting my fellow Espada. As you all know our first objective is to capture Orihime Inoue." Aizen began with his signature fake smile plastered on his face. "Now we have a second objective."

The Espada began to murmur amongst one another but soon was slienced.

"There is another who's power interested me. She was recently turned into a Soul Reaper by Ichigo Kurosaki. Thanks to the information given to me by Gin. Now, Grimmjow you will be incharge of capturing her. I know that she remain by Ichigo's side while the plan is in motion. Understood?"

All Espada except for Ulquiorra looked over at the light blue haired male. You can tell in his eyes that he wanted to protest but bit his tounge.

"Understood Aizen." He replied ruefully causing Aizen to smirk.

"Very well then. Prepare rooms for our two new guests. This meeting is dismissed."

Grimmjow's Pov

Why in the hell do I have to do get another pet for that son of bitch? I hate being ordered around by that prick. Atleast I get to beat that Ichigo Kurosaki's ass. I decided to come up with my own little plan to capture this new found female. All Aizen cares about it power. All I care about is a good ass fight I could give a two shits about the new woman i have to pick up. I am curious on why Aizen wants her power so much. Oh well, I dont give a shit. Im just going to do what the hell Im told and move on with my life.

Now I am on a misson. Capture the princess and kill Ichigo Kurosaki!


	8. Apology Notice

I am very sorry that chapter 8 is very late. I was busy with school and such. I will type out chapter 8,9,10, and 11 soon! Please forgive me and I will update as soon as I have free time. :) Thanks


End file.
